


Two Belles in a Bar

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: After 7 months unconscious between seasons 2 and 3, Nolan needs Amanda to fill him in on everything that's happened, but their discussion doesn't take the direction he expected.--“Didn’t mean to leave you in the lurch like that.” Nolan filled their glasses, feeling the heat of her gaze as she turned to him. “I didn’t exactly plan on playing sleeping beauty in the middle of a fight. Never was one for missing the action.”“No, I don’t suppose you are.” She sized him up, a playful smile forming on her lips. “You’re definitely more of a Belle than an Aurora.”Nolan arched his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”
Relationships: Joshua Nolan & Amanda Rosewater, Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Two Belles in a Bar

“So,” Nolan exhaled as he set a bottle of scotch and two glasses between himself and Amanda. “Seven months.” 

“Yep.” Amanda nodded, a vacant look in her eyes. “Seven months.” 

“Didn’t mean to leave you in the lurch like that.” Nolan filled their glasses, feeling the heat of her gaze as she turned to him. “I didn’t exactly plan on playing sleeping beauty in the middle of a fight. Never was one for missing the action.”

“No, I don’t suppose you are.” She sized him up, a playful smile forming on her lips. “You’re definitely more of a Belle than an Aurora.” 

Nolan arched his eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, you know, the big yellow dress.” Amanda lifted her glass to her lips, saying, “I can picture it,” before taking a lengthy sip while Nolan lingered in confusion.

“Are you seriously comparing me to a princess who spent all day with her nose in a book?”

Amanda reached into Nolan’s Jacket pocket, pulling out a worn copy of Amazing Goddess of the Badlands. “You brought a book to a brothel, so, yes, I am.” 

“Special occasion.” He yanked the book from Amanda’s hands. “I just wanna know what people are saying about me.”

“Mmmhmmm.” She smirked with knowledge that was about to bite Nolan in the ass. “And remember last year when we got a little too drunk, snuck onto the roof of the Darby Building, and spent all night talking about the past?” 

“Yes, I do.” Nolan grinned. “That was a _good_ night.” 

“Informative,” she added, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. “You confessed to a lot of _interesting_ experiences.”

“You’re right,” Nolan said innocently, as if he’d never had a sordid experience in his life, “there is truly no better way to learn Irathient than living among native speakers for a few months. Interesting is an understatement. It was fascinating, informative, changed my whole worldview.”

“You know damn well I’m thinking about a _hairier_ experience.”

“Oh, come on.” Nolan grinned and grimaced at the same time. “I never should have told you about that.”

“But you did, so I know the Beast lurks in your past, which makes you Beauty.”

“Ok, hold up, let me defend myself,” Nolan said. “It was one kiss, one time, with one highly flirtatious sensoth.”

“Like I said,” Amanda tilted her head to the side in victory. “You’re Belle.” 

“And let me guess.” Nolan paused for dramatic effect, but he already knew exactly how Amanda viewed herself. “You’re Elsa, the smart, slightly closed off yet loving, powerful queen with a flawless blonde braid, and, of course, a charming little sister.” 

“Obviously,” Amanda said with a regal smile. “I am the best.”

“Yeah, well, Elsa never made out with Mr. ‘know your place,’” Nolan teased in a terrible English accent, “so don’t get too full of yourself.”

“Uhhhh.” Amanda dropped her head into her hands, mumbling, “I can’t believe I almost slept with that jackass” through her fingers.

“Look at it this way,” Nolan met her gaze as she looked up with a disgusted expression. “I had a Beast. You had a Gaston.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre 3x04, so at this point they think Pottinger's just a run of the mill self centered creep, so that's how they're talking about him.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
